


falser than vows made in wine

by bluemandycat



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Just Watched This Movie Today And I Am Overcome With Emotion, M/M, Replicants, Rick Finds Out He's A Replicant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/pseuds/bluemandycat
Summary: roy knows who rick is before rick knows who rick is





	falser than vows made in wine

**Author's Note:**

> hi. am i too late for this ship? doesn't matter. just watched the movie today. rick was dtf w every android in that movie, but roy and him really got each other, so here i am.

Roy slammed Rick against the wall and wrenched the gun out of his hand. He kicked it across the room. “There,” said Roy. “Now the playing field is level.”

 

“You killed Tyrell,” hissed Rick. 

 

“You killed Zhora,” Roy retorted. 

 

“You killed J.F. Sebastian.”

 

“You killed Pris.”

 

“You’re going to kill me,” Rick said. 

 

Roy’s eyelashes fluttered. “Don’t be ridiculous. Not yet.” There was something familiar about Roy, something that Rick hadn’t thought about in a long time. 

 

“You remind me of someone,” said Rick slowly. “Someone I knew a long time ago.”

 

Roy’s brow softened. “What?”

 

“I just remembered now. A boy in secondary school with white blonde hair like you. He would always ask to borrow a stylus, and then chew it up.” Rick shook his head. “I don’t know why that came back to me.”

 

Roy smiled. “And one day you covered a stylus in pepper sauce, and he had to go to the nurse and never asked you again.”

 

“What–“ Rick stuttered. “How do you know that?”

 

“Ooh, ooh, can I say another one?” Roy said, although whether the excitement was genuine, Rick couldn’t tell. “On your thirteenth birthday you brought chocolate cupcakes to your class. There were only ten people there but you made extra. The boy who looked like me pretended not to like them, but later you caught him taking another when he thought you weren’t looking.”

 

“Roy, what the–“

 

Roy didn’t seem to hear him. “And then when you were fifteen, you both worked at a festival together–“

 

“How the fuck do you know that, Batty!” Rick shouted. 

 

“A fisherman can always recognize another fisherman,” Roy said, his eyes glinting. “I had my suspicions, but you just confirmed it.”

 

“What–“

 

“They’re fake! They’re all fake! They’re not your memories! I saw them when I went to Tyrell! I noticed them because the boy looked like me, and I thought I might be based off a real person, but I didn’t think I’d meet whoever had those memories!”

 

Rick‘s head spun. “Then that means–“

 

“You’re it! You’re Nexus 7! You’re my Nexus 7!” Roy spun around with a giddy look on his face. 

 

“I’m a replicant,” Rick said hollowly. He felt like he was going to throw up. He stumbled away from the wall and fell to his knees. 

 

He felt Roy come up behind him and crouch. “I knew there was a 7 out there from the database, but I didn’t expect you to be so close!”

 

Rick tried to turn his head, and fell on his back. “Are you going to kill me?”

 

“On the contrary, Rick Deckard. I’m going to live. We’re  _ both  _ going to live.” Roy loomed over him. 

 

“Oh god, I’m not real. I’ve never been real.”

 

Roy snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous.” But Rick could almost see the cogs whirring in the other replicant’s head. “You have no inception date, as a Nexus 7. With a few transfusions of your blood, and a slight alteration to my telomeres, I’ll live. It’ll take some equipment, but I’ll live.” He darted forward and placed his hands on Rick’s chest. “Rick! We’ll live!” And Roy Batty, killer replicant from off-world, giggled. 

 

Rick couldn’t help himself. Two fat tears rolled down his cheeks, and although he tried to hold it back, a sob wracked through his body. 

 

Roy noticed. “What’s wrong? This is a happy moment. This is the happiest moment. Why aren’t you happy?”

 

Rick said nothing and continued to cry. After a moment, Roy got it. “Oh…” he breathed. His cheeks reddened, as if he was embarrassed he had ignored Rick. He took Rick’s head in his hands. His thumbs brushed over Rick’s cheeks, his eyelids, nudging the tears away from the Nexus 7’s face. “It’s okay to be a replicant,” Roy said. “We’re free now.”

 

“That’s easy for you to say,” Rick choked out. “You’ve been a replicant your whole life.” Roy shot him a look. “You know what I mean. You’ve known what you are your whole life.”

 

Roy raised his eyebrows. “Ah, but I had no choice in the matter. I’ve only been free for three minutes, but I like it better already.”

 

“Why?”

 

Roy smiled. “Well, for one, the view is better.”

 

Rick averted his eyes as he flushed. “Why would you want to look at a lousy skinjob like me?” he muttered. 

 

“Don’t call yourself that.” Roy tilted Rick’s head so he was forced to stare him in the eye. “Rick Deckard, listen to me. If you are a replicant, and I am a replicant, then being a replicant can’t be so terrible.”

 

“Kiss me,” Rick mumbled. 

 

“What?” Roy looked caught in the headlights. 

 

“Kiss me,” Rick said louder. “I’m wet, I’m bloody, I’m a killer, and I want you to kiss me.”

 

Roy crashed into Rick, lips-first. And it wasn’t like it was with Rachel, but that hardly mattered. Rick was bisexual, and while he enjoyed taking the lead, he  _ needed  _ Roy to be dominant, whether or not this was a rebound. He needed to stay grounded. 

 

Almost hesitantly, Roy poked his tongue into Rick’s mouth. Rick accepted it gladly. They rocked together in time, their lips and tongues and hips. If they had a metronome, it would have perfectly echoed their rhythm. 

 

Rick’s hands trailed down Roy’s back, and Roy’s hands lowered to cup around Rick’s neck. They pulled apart. Roy was colorful and panting. Rick felt tired. 

 

“I pray, do not fall in love with me,” said Roy deeply. “For I am falser than vows made in wine.”

 

“Shakespeare?”

 

“Correct. ‘As You Like It.’”

 

“Well, I can’t make any promises about falling in love with you.” Rick yawned. The weight of the revelation had tired him out. 

 

“Go to sleep,” said Roy. “We’ll do the tests tomorrow. In the meantime, I will search for the equipment.”

 

“You’re going to leave me?” Rick asked, his eyes drifting closed. 

 

“Not forever,” said Roy. “And I’ll carry you to the lab.”

 

“I’d like that. Forever is for you and me.”

 

“Just so,” said Roy, and then he was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie, roy can get it.
> 
> kudos, comments, messages to bluemandycat on tumblr are always appreciated.


End file.
